warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Jared Richter
Here he is, the man himself. Brought him over primarily because Run did it to Deek and Kuhblam's apparently gonna haul Frost over as well, and also in anticipation of any future reboot of the Dogs of War RP from the old wiki. Still WIP, want to flesh out the backstory and get some quotes for him. Comments and criticism are welcome as always. --Solbur 22:01, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey it's the new blood! Lol nice page, Solbur. KuHB1aM 00:37, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Whats dogs of war? Doombringer99 02:47, September 28, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 It was an RP at our first wikia site before we merged here. KuHB1aM 02:14, September 28, 2009 (UTC) What wikia site was that? Doombringer99 02:47, September 28, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 You wouldn't have known about it. It was before we merged here with Dark Seer and Blade Bane. KuHB1aM 20:30, September 28, 2009 (UTC) but it was a 40k wiki? Doombringer99 20:44, September 28, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 :Yup. There might still be some discussion about the merger on Dark Seer's talk and Vegas adict's talk. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:57, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Ya there is, ok thank you for satisfying my unending (and somtimes annyoying =]) curiosity Doombringer99 22:20, September 28, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Thought even Jared deserved a little bit of a badass streak. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:48, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Pic of Jared maybe? //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:22, January 2, 2010 (UTC) He sounds.... like the ultimate wuss... I wonder what he'd be like if he became an astartes instead.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) He looks kinda familiar, is that charlie sheen? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 04:29, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Charlie Sheen in Platoon. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:16, January 3, 2010 (UTC) In that case it prob wont work for Jared, havent you heard Sheens actually has some balls? :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:00, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Your forgetting fredric's the one wit no balls. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 09:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I need to check my talk pages more often. Thanks for that quote Run, really gave me a bit to think about. I've been doing a bit of brainstorming lately (got a shedload of notes in a Word doc) and I have a few ideas of how to implement it, so I'll get to work on that soon. Cheers for the pic as well - Charlie Sheen's facial structure isn't much like I imagined Jared's, but that might work. He's certainly the sort of type who'd spend most of his free time writing to his gran, anyway, heh. I was originally going to use an image of this guy off of Tropic Thunder, but now I'm not sure. Hrm. Delayed responses to Bolshevik: The ultimate wuss he may be (deliberately so, who'da thunk it?), but he's my attempt of inserting a fundamentally normal human into the horrors of 40,000's universe. He's also a deliberate contrast to all the ridiculous badasses on this website and an attempt to reinforce that the sort of incredible hero and villain you see a lot in our articles is still very extraordinary; there's still normal people out there, and not all of them are lucky enough not to fall victim to the Imperium's system. If he was an Astartes, he'd probably have been shot during the early stages of his life as an Aspirant, or somehow been sculpted into a model Space Marine through memory wipes and brainwashing. --Solbur 21:10, January 20, 2010 (UTC) That pic kicks my suggestion's ass and impregnates it's wife. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 21:14, January 20, 2010 (UTC) AHAHAHAHA so this is the face of the man Virgil has taunted so dearly! KuHB1aM 00:05, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Isn't it just a face you'd love to take the piss out of, too? xD --Solbur 00:06, January 21, 2010 (UTC) YES. Virgil would love to just deck this guy. KuHB1aM 00:09, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, even Fredric, Tango's 'nice guy' wants to deck that guy. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 00:10, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha Cale wouldn't even waste his time on the kid, he's a Cadian dammit --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) This kid makes me so indescribably...''angry. That's the reaction I was intending for, incidentally. Good work, Tango. --Solbur 00:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) this character my favourite. Hes the ultimate underdog. He's a framed civilian in the most brutal penal legions in the galaxy, survived about 30 years, and has killed what could be compared as a smartish ogryn. I like him. User: Tomj8937 For russ! For the Wolftime! 15:21, October 12, 2010 (UTC)